


Family of One

by Toxiczodiac



Series: Family as One [1]
Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Sad, Spoilers, Threat of Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiczodiac/pseuds/Toxiczodiac
Summary: Our story follows after Dagur supposedly died sacrificing himself at the shipyard, what had happened to him and his gronckle. He returns to Dragon's Edge after he recovered from the aftermath, but he had to warn them of the danger that will befall them. Dagur will be joining the riders on adventures and aiding them against their war with Viggo... Only that he has a new dragon and a lot of catching up to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This is based off of Family on the Edge in season three of Race to the Edge. If you have not seen Season Three, or any of the episodes of the entire series, then you may be spoiled and might not understand the story very much. You have been warned.

After Dagur flew into the smoke to finish off the ships in the shipyard that was specifically set up as a trap for the Dragon Riders, he was presumed dead despite he never hit the water. The truth of the matter is that he didn't. He and Shattermaster came out badly wounded, but had done enough damage to force them to retreat. The duo managed to make it to a nearby remote island before their injuries made them succumb to pain and exhaustion.

They spent days, weeks on that island and found a place to camp in a cave so they could recover from their wounds. Stranded for now as the gronckle was in no shape to move around or fly and Dagur had two of his limbs out of temporary commission. Arm in a sling, leg in a splint, had to use a makeshift crutch to get around. He did all he could to make sure they survived, mostly hunted fish and gathered rock whenever he could as well as a few herbs he could find.

While Dagur was feeding the fire some dry twigs, he and his dragon heard the sounds of distress not too far from their cave. “You hear that, buddy? Sounds like something's in trouble.” His gaze shifted to the dragon who had shown sign that he did indeed hear it as well. Shattermaster whimpered, no position to go. Most of his legs were in splints and his wing was broken, also in a splint so it could mend properly.

So, it was up to the berserker to investigate. He took his hand axe and slid it onto the holster on his belt, then picked up his crutch so he could head out to follow the sounds. The closer he gotten, the more he's  come to discover that it was a dragon in trouble. He's just not sure what. The sounds were familiar, but he couldn't place it. Once he made it, that's when he realized it. A Skrill.

He was confused to why a skrill would be so far here, and noticed it was caught in and old dragon trap usually made for dragons in the trees such as Terrible Terrors. Dagur was a little angry to see such a powerful and well revered dragon in such a trap like that, but thought it best to keep a level head. He slowly approached it and it growled at him at first until it noticed he was injured as well. Guess it figured he wasn't much of a threat.

The trap looked pretty old, about a few months judging from the age of the material. He came closer to further inspect the dragon and the trap. This skrill was a lot different than the one dubbed 'Skrilly'; darker in color and purple-blue markings adorned its wings and side of its body. Its shape was more slender, but bigger than the usual skrill, and the neck was longer. Still distinguishable as a skrill despite how more serpent-like it looked. Didn't seem like it had any shots left, dry of it's lightning. Poor thing.

Dagur looked at it with sorrow, “How'd this happen? Think you could let me help you?” He asked. The berserker was aware that skrills were incredibly intelligent, solitary, and the most difficult to train. They didn't trust humans much, let alone other dragons. He had to play it safe. Luckily enough, the exhausted dragon looked at him with pain and plea in it's eyes, rumbling a low growl as if to grant permission to free it if he can.

With a small exhale of relief that the dragon wasn't at all stubborn to deny the assistance, he went closer to further look at the net to see if there was a way he could free it. He also noticed a lot of cuts from the sharp edges of the trap along with a twisted wing, lightly wincing as he couldn't imagine the amount of pain that must be for the beast. Dagur continued to look for a weak point in the lure, so he could at least hack the dragon free. Took some time, but he found a few near the edge of the trap and unsheathed his axe as he carefully kneeled down. The weapon raised in his good arm, he looked at the skrill as if seeking permission and the dragon rumbled again.

He gulped and swung the axe down, the sharp edge hitting the weak chain and breaking it clean through as it caused a loud clink sound. With the trap busted enough to free the skrill, he put his weapon back into his holster and carefully moved with his crutch to pull the net off the dragon without hurting it further.

Once free, it immediately hurried from the trap and roared at it. The roar was weak, but it was sign that it hated that thing and was glad to be free. It looked over at Dagur with a tired look, deciding it was best to stick with him until it can recover.

“Guess you're gonna keep with me, huh? Can't argue there. Come on, there's a cave you can stay in until you get better.” Dagur gestured over, doing what he can to carefully untwist the wing and have it rest over his shoulder so he could help the skrill move towards the Cave. It took some time, about nearly an hour, but they made it and he helped the beast along inside until it safely rested on the warm rocky floor. “Now you just rest up, lil buddy and let ol' daddy Dagur worry about those wounds.”

He smiled at Shattermaster, who guttered welcomely at him and the skrill despite the tiredness and the pain. Giving the two dragons a soft pat, he gathered up some of his makeshift medical supplies and went to work in treating the skrill's injuries. He's come to figure out that the dragon is female, which explained how different it's body shape was compared to the skrill he was used to. Interesting.

Placing the wing in a splint and sling, he also bandaged or applied ointment to the cuts. It should be fine for a few days so long as the injuries were well attended to. Dagur is doing his best considering he had one good arm to do this, barely using the bad one. He had a feeling she'll recover if things went well. Not too sure about Shattermaster. Speaking of which, he looked over at his dragon with a very sad expression on his face.

 _Stay strong, little buddy._ Dagur thought, hoping and wishing the dragon will come through. The gods might hear him, or they might not. He'll just do what he can to help them both recover. After feeding the skrill and his gronckle, as well as himself, he curled up on a makeshift bed of soft leaves and grass to sleep.

Next morning as the light had touched the cave, the berserker woke up and gathered a few of his hunting tools. He checked Shattermaster and the skrill to see how they were doing. Little buddy was still asleep and he could see his belly rise and fall as he breathed. Dagur smiled, deciding to let the dragon sleep. The skrill on the other hand, was awake, but still tired. She couldn't move much and didn't want to.

“Hey, stay with Shattermaster, I'll be back soon. Gonna get some food and more herbs.” He spoke softly, holding his hand out to her. She looked at it and leaned her snout right into it, purring lowly for a moment before retracting her head and resting it on a rolled up pile of leaves that was left for her.

Dagur smiled and turned to limp out of the cave, crutch and all. He spent quite a bit of time fishing using the makeshift net he had. It wasn't perfect but doable for getting food with the injuries he has and he could use it as a backpack so he wouldn't have to drag it. He's no where close to being able to hunt for anything else just yet and he managed to catch quite a bit to take back with him. On the way, he collected a few leaves and herbs that he could manage carrying in his sling. Sure made it pretty easy for himself.

As he stepped into the cave, he set the stuff down to the side and started rekindling the fire. Shattermaster helped a little bit by regurgitating some lava, which did wonders. However, made the poor little guy wince in pain. “Shhh. It's okay. Take it easy, boy.” Dagur eased, gently rubbing the green gronckle's snout which relaxed him. Returning to what he was doing, he began preparing breakfast by descaling the fish and wrapping it in leaves before adding it over the fire. There was some type of grill bent using metal that he found, worked pretty well as a stove.

“We should probably think of a name for you in the meantime, you know, because you're likely gonna stay with us until you get better.” He spoke to the skrill, who lifted her head up in response.

She chirped curiously, as if asking what he had in mind and he smiled. “I have a few ideas. Just let me know which ones you like more.” Dagur then thought about what names and suggested what came to mind: “Ghost?” Nope, she didn't like it. “Glintrace?” Uh-uh, not that one either. “Ecplise?” She.... considered, but shook her head. Alright, well, better really think about it then. He drummed his fingers over his bearded chin, taking a minute to figure out the best name and it finally hit him. “Ah! What about.... **Swiftstorm**?” Now that one, she agreed with. “Swiftstorm it is. Welcome to the team.”

After he gotten a laugh response from the skrill, he checked the fish he was cooking and took them off the fire. Tossed a few to Swiftstorm whom ate them and rolled a few rocks over to Shattermaster who just woke up to the smell of cooked mackerel. He liked the smell, but preferred rocks more. So he gingerly licked up the stone and munched contently to the best of his ability. Dagur ate his own portion.

Time went on, life went on as it did with the three of them surviving and recovering from their wounds. For the weeks they have been together, Swiftstorm had recovered much quicker than Dagur had anticipated and he learned a lot from her over the days. While her favorite was mutton, eel was a close second for her and enjoyed it when it was available. At least eel is much easier to come by than sheep. Shattermaster was still having some complications, yet still ate in small portions whenever he could. Dagur was very worried that his buddy won't make it.

Weeks turned to a month and Dagur had managed to recover from his own injuries enough that he could use his arms and legs as though they were never hindered to begin with. He did more hunting and gathering, kept good care of the two dragons. Shattermaster was actually starting to show signs of getting better, much better, he was eating more and being active. Not much pain. Brought hope to the berserker's eyes. Swiftstorm had fully recovered and stayed with them so she could be more help. It became evident that she liked their company and was indebted to Dagur for all he's done despite how bad off he was in the start.

They were like a big happy family. Something that Dagur never would have expected with Swiftstorm. They stayed together and waited for Shattermaster to make a full recovery. Which took a couple weeks more before there was any noticeable good change in health and things were just starting to look up for them.

Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way.

Shattermaster had passed away in his sleep one night after everyone turned in. There was no alarm of it happening, so neither Swiftstorm nor Dagur was aware of it. When the berserker woke up to start his usual routine, thinking his gronckle was sleeping in again. When he watched him to see his stomach rise and fall, he realized something was wrong. There was no movement. “Shattermaster?” He called as he moved closer to the dragon and placed his hand over him. It felt cold, very cold. As if.

His pupils shrank and his heart sank, tears swelled in his eyes. _No. He can't be—_ Dagur wanted to deny at first but he knew deep down that there's no way. The proof was there. No warmth, no breathing, no sounds.

Swiftstorm lowly groaned in sadness and gently nudged the body, soon dropping next to the berserker and wrapping her large wings around them. Resting her head over Dagur, she chirped at him as he was fighting so hard not to cry.

It was a battle that couldn't be won and soon was the cave filled with sounds of sorrow and emotional pain to the loss of what he had considered part of his family. Shattermaster was a brother to him, a dragon brother, and he was **gone**. He hoped that the dragon passed away peacefully and not in suffering. It took him days to finally stop crying.

After that, Dagur managed to drag the body to the shore onto a makeshift raft he made. He had collected the gronckle's teeth so he would fashion something as a memory later. Swiftstorm was next to him, giving an assuring growl as he pushed he raft to the water so the waves would float it away. He readied the bow and arrow he made after the skrill lit the arrow for him, aiming and firing at the sailing raft so it would catch aflame. They both watched it burn until there was nothing left of it aside from the bones that ended up sinking into the water.

It was time to leave.

He gathered the necessities of what they'll need and fitted Shattermaster's old saddle onto Swiftstorm when she allowed it. It wasn't meant for skrills, even with the amount of alterations he did, but it would be good until he's able to get a saddle perfectly suited for his darling angel of death. Dagur looked at her, hand on her snout as if waiting for permission to ride her. She rolled her eyes and twitched her head towards her back. Hey, he put the damn thing on her and she's not going to argue about it.

Dagur huffed, but managed to get on without much issue and firmly gripped onto her neck as the saddle didn't have handles much. With a gently nudge to her side, they took to the sky. They were gliding through the air, smooth and actually quite peaceful. Very majestic.

While the idea was to get away from that island, he didn't _initially_ think to return to Dragons Edge. He felt he wouldn't really be welcomed back, that everyone was better off without. So they spent some time just flying, finding somewhere else to be. Didn't realize he was flying towards where Dragon's edge would be and soon noticed a few dragon hunter ships parked on another island.

It's not just any island, either. The very same that he was stranded on when he saved Hiccup and Toothless quite some time ago. Keeping to the clouds to avoid detection, he decided to have Swiftstorm stealthy fly over to the island to land so he could investigate. Stealth flying made it easier on a Skrill considering how masterful she was. Course, Gronckles were good at it but the sound of their beating wings were too loud and made it hard to stay undetected.

Dagur still missed that adorable dragon, but he had to man up if he's gonna figure out what these guys are up to. Once they landed a safe distance, still unseen by the enemy, Dagur swiftly move through the brush as quiet and out of sight as possible. Swiftstorm followed, being surprisingly silent considering her size and had also thought to stay hidden as they got closer to where the hunters had camped. Dagur knew this wilderness very well thanks to his experience, so it made it easy for him sneak up without being noticed.

A few men were around, talking to each other and tending to some of their inventory while a few scouts had been patrolling the island.

He was just tuning in the middle of a conversation when he heard one of the hunters speak, “Hopefully by the time when we scoured the place, we might be able to settle so we're closest to those dragon riders without 'em noticin'.”

The more stubbier hunter a couple feet in front polishing his weapon gave a shrug, “Wouldn't get your hopes up. Viggo's not expecting this to work, but he does think it's ideal for what we're gonna do.”

A menacing chuckle came from the first hunter as he replied, “A dragon that could be the end of the world, itself, just sleepin' _right_ under their noses. Buried so deep under that island. To think what would happen should it wake up? Couldn't even _begin_ to imagine.” All the possibilities.

“Could bring an end to those dragon lovers down for good. Maybe be a good profit. Or maybe it'll be the key to destroying every last dragon in existence. Who knows. Viggo has big plans for it.”

Deep green eyes widened at this information. A dragon that could cause the end of the world? And it was sleeping under Dragon's Edge, no less! Dagur soon frowned, he had to warn them. Quietly, he and Swiftstorm left the area, heading back to where they landed so they could fly off before they got spotted. Once he mounted on the skrill and they took off to the sky, he patted her head. “We have to hurry, girl. Show me what you can do.” Heeding him, she picked up speed.

Such an amazing experience. She is _so damn fast_ , as fast as lightning without using it to travel distances. It took some getting used to, but Dagur managed. Feeling the wind pushing past his hair and face, he let out a breath of wonder. One day he hoped to test the full extent of her speed and power, but today was not that day.

It took them a few minutes to arrive at their destination, with Dagur's help in steering the Skrill to where he remembered the island to be. Not much has changed since he last saw it, and it looked a little empty. Maybe he was too late? Or maybe some of them were off doing a mission, who knows. One thing for sure, he had to find Hiccup.

Swiftstorm hovered above the fortress of huts, in an angle that hid the rider on her back. “Give a roar, girl, let them know we're here.” Dagur suggested, rubbing at her neck. She complied, giving the loudest roar she could muster, enough that the entire fortress could hear.

Upon the sound, the twins, Snotlout, Heather, and Fishlegs emerged from their areas to investigate, seeing the skrill hovering high above them.

“Oh hey! Skrilly's back!” Tuffnut pointed out, “Maybe he came back to be friends, or thank us tremendously for the kindness of freedom we have given him by staying.” But then he had a thought, “Or maybe he's come to warn us of danger.”

However, with a better inspection despite the distance, Fishlegs spoke up “I don't think this is the same skrill we saved, guys. Take a look at the markings and the figure.” He pointed.

“What's all the commotion?” Hiccup interrupted as he finally emerged from his hut with Toothless behind him. When they all pointed, he looked up and was entirely surprised. “Is that---”

Swiftstorm flew in for a landing, heading towards them. They immediately moved get out of the way as the skrill gently settled onto the floorboards, flapping her wings once before they lowered down as support for herself on the ground. Dagur quickly unmounted, feet against the wood as he looked at the three of them.

“Dagur!?” They all exclaimed.

Snotlout beamed excitedly, “I **knew** he was alive!”

Tuffnut argued, gesturing to himself and Rufftnut. “So did _we_. But you know, take all of the glory and see where that gets you.”

Heather rushed over to him as he turned to welcome her—and he was met with a firm punch in his gut which caused him to wheeze. She immediately hugged him afterwards, “Don't you _**ever**_ go and die on me again.” She demanded, but she smiled as she still hugged him. “But I'm glad you're alive.”

Dagur smiled back, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug and nearly lifting her off the ground. He soon put her down and let go. “I missed you too, Heather.” Turning to the others, he added, “I missed all of you.” His smile big and wide. Happy that they didn't hate him.

Hiccup couldn't really believe it, but there it was right in front of him. “I don't believe it! How — _why_?” He was gesturing both towards Dagur and the skrill he came with. To which Toothless came up to check out, sniffing and cooing and looking up at the berserker as he wiggled.

With a chuckle, Dagur held up his hands. “I'll answer your questions in time, dear brother.” he then lowered them to his sides. “But right now, **everyone** might be in danger.”

Confused at this, Hiccup asked. “What are you talking about?” Concern lacing his words. “How bad is it?” He was more worried if it's going to be the worst they'd ever came across.

It wasn't just often that Dagur would go out of his way, even before his retribution, to warn them. Even considering how he blamed himself for what he did. He let out a low sigh, “ _ **Very bad**_. There's a dragon sleeping deep under this entire island and the hunters are planning to wake it up. This dragon? It could cause the end of the world. Especially in _their_ hands.” There's no telling what Viggo really planned for it.

“That is... indeed bad news.” Hiccup confirmed. Yep, he's terrified now but he doesn't show it.

Fishlegs spoke up, “Wait, you mean there is a dragon like that living right from under our nose? How would they know this and does it _really_ exist? I heard stories of Ragnarok, but—“

Dagur sighed, looking at him as if he was blind. “They have the Dragon Eye. That thing has every single dragon that exists and been recorded, even has maps to where pieces of it may be. So they know about this dragon and it surely does exist.” He hoped it really was just a story, but never can tell.

Hiccup wasn't going to believe that at first and tried to argue. “There's absolutely no way they'll be able to use it to even know that information without a key. We made sure of that.” That was when Dagur shook his head to dispel the disagreement.

“I'm afraid there's more bad news. Viggo used a Flightmare to make it so there was no need for a key to use it, which explains why he went after it when he couldn't get a Snow Wraith.” Dagur explain, then frowned. “He's a cheater, and I **hate** cheaters.” He was about to trail off about wanting to wring his neck but Hiccup stopped him.

Hiccup is definitely very concerned at this information. “Okay, we get it. That is _definitely_ bad news and it explains a few things.” If he had known before... He might have made sure to keep the dragon eye out of Viggo's hands.

Snotlout was a little outraged, mostly from fear, “All this time, Viggo knew how to use it without a key? Do you realize that if **WE** knew beforehand, he would _never_ have had that thing in the first place?” Everyone looked at them with a quirked brow, making him hold his hands up defensively. “I'm just sayin'.”

Yet, the more Hiccup thought about it... “You actually make a point, Snotlout. If we knew about this before, Viggo wouldn't have had any opportunity. We'll find a way to get it back somehow... but right now?” He looked over to them. “It's best we continue this conversation in the clubhouse. Someone go get Astrid, she's going to need to hear this.”

Heather decided to volunteer, “I'll go. We'll meet you in the clubhouse.” With that, she went over to Windshear and took off to fetch Astrid.

Everyone else, however, went over to the clubhouse. Swiftstorm insisted to join, despite Hiccup suggesting she wait outside, and sat next to Dagur. No point in arguing with a Striker class dragon. Especially if it's capable of electrocuting people.

“While we wait for Astrid and Heather, why don--” Hiccup began but was cut off by Snotlout and Tuffnut literally fanboying as the rushed to Dagur.

“How did you manage to get a skrill of all things!?” Snotlout asked.

Tuffnut added, “Such a beast is nearly impossible to train, our beloved leader even had a hard time. But you know, the dragon didn't really stay with us.”

Dagur let out a chuckle, waving them off to calm that fanboyism down, “Let's just say—“

“What happened to your gronckle, Dagur?” Fishlegs interrupted. It bothered him that Shattermaster wasn't with him. He didn't realize what reaction it would've caused, however.

Tears threatened to swell in those deep green eyes of his and Dagur looked like he was going to cry. Swiftstorm picked it up and nudged him, her head rubbing against his side to comfort him. It helped, a lot, and the berserker regained his composure. “He.... Shattermaster didn't make it.” Dagur finally answered, turning his head away to focus his gaze on his skrill.

A soft gasp escaped the group and even louder ones produced from Heather and Astrid as they came in. They overheard. Guilt and sorrow filled the clubhouse, as Heather went over to her brother. “I'm so sorry, Dagur...” She said softly, placing her slender hands on the sides of his face so he'd look at her and into those equally identical eyes.

Tuffnut, though, sniffled, “To lose your closest friend, especially after how well you bonded over one day... I can't imagine—“ He choked.

“We'd feel the same if we lost Barf and Belch.” Ruffnut added, looking at her brother with equal sorrow on her face.

Fishlegs walked over, feeling very sorry he even asked, “Hopefully he... uh... didn't suffer. I'm sorry, Dagur.”

Hiccup was the one that felt guilty the most, because he even let this happen at all. He knew he can't press on it, because losing your dragon would be the worst feeling in the world and he didn't want to think about how it would be like to lose Toothless. In fact, the Nightfury was cooing sadly, bumping his head to Hiccup's side.

Astrid had decided to take initiative to stop this depressive mood that filled the clubhouse, “Why don't we talk about something else, then? Dagur will talk about what happened to... you know who, when he's ready. Right now, it would help to know more about this dragon that's located right under our island.”

Wiping stray tears from his eyes, Dagur turned to Astrid, “Yeah. I can explain more about that the best I can.” It sure did lift everyone's spirits. Snotlout looked like he was still going to cry, though. “I didn't get to learn much, because I only went to check it out when I saw ships parked on an island when I was flying with Swiftstorm.” His hand gestured to the skrill as he mentioned her by name.

Heather smiled, “Fitting name.” Made her brother lightly blush at that.

Clearing his throat, Dagur continued, “When we snuck up to their camp, we overheard what they were planning. Get this, they have their camp in the same place I was once stranded in before when I saved Hiccup and Toothless. They are going to come and do the job without you guys knowing.”

Hiccup nodded, it sure made sense. That island was perfect to camp at and stay under their nose. “We are lucky you came when you did to tell us this. Otherwise, we would've found out about it much too late.” Giving a smile at the berserker, he added, “So thank you, brother, for warning us. Now we know what's coming.” And what to do about it.

Fishlegs was uncertain, “But how do we know where to look? We don't have the dragon eye and we can't really just go up and ask the hunters.”

“So we do what we can and find where this dragon would most likely be located. With Toothless, it will make our search a lot easier. It's best we split up, two people per group.” Hiccup began laying out his plan of what they were going to do. “ We'll search through every cave and tunnel that would likely lead underground. This includes any passageways that can only be reached by swimming. We can't overlook _anything_.”

The seven of them that were relatively listening nodded in confirmation. Though, there's no telling if the twins and Snotlout will actually follow through with being thorough in the search. Only time will tell. Hiccup began issuing the teams. “Fishlegs, you're with Heather and search the west side of the island. Astrid, you're with Snotlout and look in the south. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you have the east. Dagur's with me for the north side. Try to stay out of sight. We don't want the hunters to know that we're onto their plan. Trust your dragons, we've been training for this.”

Snotlout was the first to raise his hand after he wiped his face. “Question, how will we know when we even find this end of the world dragon? Is it like a red death or something?” Always had to be the one to point this out.

The dragon rider leader sighed, as he's not too sure, himself. “There's not many dragons that live that deep underground, not even a Whispering Death and we even only have a few of those on Dragon's Edge. If it doesn't look anything like a Whispering death, or even a Screaming Death, then come get us. We can't afford for this dragon to wake up, period, and we can't risk trying to move it either. Especially since we don't know much about it.” So Hiccup is saying to be cautious and very observing. “Now let's move out!”


End file.
